Revelations
by purplehues
Summary: Diamond & Emerald oneshot strong T also remeber to R


I never noticed her at all or was it that I didn't care. I don't know. She always loved me and I knew it yet I always brought up Serenity. It

was pure evil to do such a thing but I didn't care in fact I never cared. I assumed she would always be there. She always had a soft look in

her eyes whenever she saw me but of course I always ruined it, I constantly told her my plans of making Serenity my queen. She grew to

hate Serenity with a passion. I realize now I deeply hurt her. I do hope she will forgive me although I would not blame her if she didn't. I

realize I do love her and it was only lust I felt for Serenity. Serenity was like a red rose. I remember how I just used Emerald for her body.

I knew she thought it meant something but at the time to me it was nothing but a good lay. I was cold hearted to her always yelling at her. I

had caused her a great deal of pain. I remember the time when she got pregnant. I think that was the worst I have ever done to her.

_Flashback _

"_Diamond, Diamond, guess what?" said Emerald her eyes shining with happiness. "What is it? I said somewhat curious. It must _

_be good I thought she smiles like this very rarely. "I'm pregnant!" she said jumping up and down. She grabbed me and kissed _

_me. I just looked at her in shock. "What's wrong!" she said. "You stupid bitch!" I said as I slapped her across her face. "She _

_grabbed her cheek and moved away from me quickly. I chased after her my eyes filled with rage and hate. I caught up with her _

_and pushed her to the floor. I then straddled her. "Diamond, what did I!" she cried. "You're pregnant, you stupid hoe." I said _

_evilly. I then punched her hard. Her mouth filled with blood. She cried and cried as I hit her. She managed to get out of my grasp._

_ She ran and ran as I chased after her. She was about to run down the steps when I pushed her hard. _

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she went down. She hit her head at the end of the banister and _

_tumbled on the floor. I went slowly down the steps smirking. She was on her face and there was a puddle of blood nearby. I _

_pulled her long green hair upwards to me and said "This is what you get when you get yourself pregnant. You should have told _

_me your period was near my dear." "I dddid but you said to shut up." She said softly her voice filled with fear. I pulled harder _

_causing her to let out a small scream. "You're calling me a liar." I said tightly. I then kicked her hard in the stomach five times _

_causing her to cry out. Blood went every where. She lay there crying and crying. "My baby, my baby." I pulled her up too me and_

_ punched her hard in the face and breast. "Now you know better." I said smiling as I walked off. I called the maid to clean the _

_place. After that incident Emerald became quiet and she flinched when I touched her. She always had a questioning look in her _

_eyes as if too ask me why did you kill my baby. It was a cruel thing to do I realize. She lost some of her trust in me but at the time I didn't care._

_End of Flashback_

I was cruel to her many times and I still was. Not once did I say sorry. I guess I felt that she was my punching bag and that I didn't need too say sorry to her.

_Flash Back_

_I was angry. I had been so close to having Serenity as my bride but it was snatched away from me. "Grrrrrrrr." I said growling. _

_"What's wrong Diamond?" said Emerald. "I was close to having Serenity again." I said exasperated. "Diamond! Why won't you_

_ give up? I love you. Why can't we be together." She said rubbing my back. I turned around and slapped her. "I DON'T LOVE _

_YOU NOR DO I CARE ABOUT YOU! WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE THAT I LOVE SERENITY!" " I LOVE YOU. I'M HERE. I _

_KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU THEN SHE DOES. I ACTUALLY GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU. WHEN WILL YOU GIVE ME A _

_CHANCE!" she said looking at me her eyes pleading. I then punched her hard in the face. I grabbed her by her hair and pushed _

_her hard on the floor. I punched her over and over ignoring her plies. I stood over her and spit on her face and started kicking _

_her. I kicked her hard in the head, groin and stomach. I pulled down her dress and pummeled her already beaten body. I took her _

_breast between my teeth and bit her hard. I took off my pants and raped her. She bleed because of the force I used on her and _

_because I had kicked her there earlier. She cried and cried begging me to stop. I flipped her over and continued the abuse. I _

_slammed her face in the floor twice. When I was done I got dressed. I looked at the damage I caused. There was blood _

_everywhere and her body was covered in blood. It looked horrible and painful. I picked her up and put my cloak over her naked body. _

_End of Flash back  
_I needed to tell Emerald I loved her. I definitely wouldn't be surprised if she got upset.

I knocked on her door and went in. She looked scared and she started playing with her fingers. "Yyyes Diamond." She said her voice

laced with fear and nervousness. I walked up to her and said "I love you Emerald. I realize what I felt for Serenity was only lust. I am so

sorry for my behavior toward you." "You love me." She said pointing to herself shocked. "Yes." I said. With that I captured her ruby lips

in a kiss. She looked at me and said "I love you too. And I forgive you." I kissed her sweet lips once again and embraced her.

R&R


End file.
